characters_human_namesfandomcom-20200215-history
Betsy Holiday
Betsy Holiday is the main antagonist in the in the animated film Tyler Perry's Madea's Tough Love. She is portrayed by voice-over actress Rolonda Watts. Overall She is first seen at a park where a ceremony is held for her as she runs for mayor where Madea lives but the ceremony was crashed by Madea chasing after a little girl she had confronted about not only for not helping a older woman cross the street but her back talk towards her but the next ceremony at the park goes without interruptions.Like any politician she promises changes to the city and give people what they ask of her but after the ceremony she insults voters behind their backs and tells people that work for her that she plans to fix Freedom park, 1 day she has the wall of The Mom's Mabley Youth Center's gym torn down and she along with voters and reporters.Walk in and Madea confronts her about it, she tells Madea, reporters, voters and the children at the center of plans to restore it and Freedom Park but Madea doesn't buy it, One day Madea pays Betsy a visit and tells her that she suspects that she trying to close down freedom park and she and the children's plans to compete for the $25,000 prize.At the Youth Center games to restore both Freedom Park and The Mom's Mabley Youth Center but Betsy tells her that she's created her own team and that Madea along with children from the center can't stand a chance against her team and after the conversation? she has Madea escorted out of her office by police officers.One day Betsy and her boss from the M.A.N cooperation watches Madea and the children practice for the youth games in a limo and he warns her if she don't stop them and stop the reopening of the youth center? she doesn't become mayor and then shows her a video of her running from bullies as a child and the next night she turns Madea into child protective services after seeing 2 orphansFrom the youth center she's supposed to look after sleeping another park, the next morning? after the social worker confronts Madea about the anonymous tip? Betsy arrives at the park where they are and tells the press of that she adopted 2 of the children but still Madea feels and tells Betsy that she's using the children to be on tv.But Betsy continues to act as if she cares about them and gives them expensive gifts but once she takes them home? the children saw from her behavior that Madea was right, she was using them to get more votes, meanwhile because of her? a video of Madea and 1 of the children on Youtube went vial and the judge forbids Madea from coming near them andThe Youth Center as well as the youth center games but it didn't stop her, At The Youth Center Games? Madea and the police officers arrive to support the children from the youth center that Holiday planned to tear down and because of this? her adoptive children switch from her team to Madea's.Betsy manages to fix the game by making her adoptive daughter LOSE the 1 of the competitions to HER TEAM but 1 of the children had seen device similar to Madea's house arrest ankle bracelet on the little girl's ankle and Madea after being told by Betsy now that she won the competition? she'll lose both Freedom Park and her freedom? goes to her and takes the remote control of the device out of her purse.Once the entire town including the law found out what she has done? she snatches the $25,000 check from a older gentleman and rides off with it on her campaign car leading both Madea and the police on a high speed chase for it but the car thanks to Madea crashes into 1 of the stores in a parking lot, she runs away from Madea without the check in hand but.Madea catches her in her cage from her purse, the police arrest Betsy for both speeding and theft, a few days or months after the restoration of both Freedom Park and The Mom's Mabley Youth Center? Betsy is seen doing community service at the gym but Madea teases Betsy by throwing down potato chips down on floor in the conclusion of the film. Category:Villainesses Category:Villains Category:Thief Category:Main Villains Category:Cheater Category:Movie Villains